Changes
by Rosefern
Summary: When Calleigh’s niece comes to Miami, she must make some changes in her life. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changes

Author: Rosefern

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: CSI: Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Warnings: None

Summary: When Calleigh's niece comes to Miami, she must make some changes.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This story is the first in my Jen series. Also, in this story Horatio and Calleigh have been dating for about 6 months. It's set in mid-June, right after the end of the third season. Everything else, however is the same as it is in the show.

**Chapter 1**

Lt. Horatio Caine walked through the hallways of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. As he got nearer to Calleigh's office, he decided to stop in and have a nice chat with his girlfriend.

_And maybe we could do a bit more than chat, _he thought coyly. When he reached the door of her office, he saw Calleigh was at her desk, talking with a young girl who sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. The girl looked to be about 13 or 14, and she had long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top, and jeans. He hesitated, not wanting to disturb her, but knocked anyway. Calleigh looked toward the door and called, "Come in".

He opened the door and walked in, just as Calleigh and the girl stood up. Horatio looked at both of them standing next to each other and noted the uncanny resemblance. _They must be relatives of some sort_.

Calleigh made the introductions, "Horatio, I'd like you to meet my niece, Jennifer Jakes. Jen, I'd like you to meet my boss, and boyfriend, Horatio Caine."

"Nice to meet you" said Jen, sticking out her hand.

"The pleasure's mine", Horatio replied, shaking hands.

Jen turned back to Calleigh , "Listen, I'd better get going, Daddy's probably wondering where I am, so how about you call me tomorrow about dinner, we can set something up."

"Sounds great" Calleigh replied.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Nice meeting you Horatio" Jen said as she opened the door.

"Bye" said Calleigh, as she sat back down behind her desk.

Once Horatio heard the door close, he sat down in the chair in front of Calleigh. "Care to explain?"

"Yes," Calleigh replied, "but not now. How about we have dinner tonight at my place, and we can talk then. Come by around 6?"

"I'll do that," Horatio said as he stood up. He leaned over the desk and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He straightened up and walked to the door, "I'll see you tonight then. Love you."

"Love you too," she replied as he walked out.

_It's going to be a long day. _Calleigh thought silently, picking up a file off her desk and getting to work.

* * *

Read and Review! Love it? Don't like it? I don't care what you think of it, just tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

As Horatio walked up the steps to Calleigh's condo, he glanced at his watch. 5:55. _Perfect timing_, he thought. He reached her door, and knocked.

Not more than 10 seconds later Calleigh opened the door. "Hello," she said, smiling at him.

"Hello yourself," he replied, walking into the condo and shutting the door behind him.

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a slow, passionate kiss. His arms went around her waist as he returned the kiss eagerly. When they were forced to part for air, she remarked, "That was one hell of a hello, Handsome."

"I thought so," Horatio remarked, kissing her temple gently.

"So, what do you say we start eating," Calleigh asked, starting toward the kitchen.

"Fine with me," he said, following her into the kitchen. "What are we eating, exactly?"

"Steak."

"Great."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the table, eating comfortably and talking about work, Eric's new girlfriend, and the latest thing Ryan had screwed up. As they finished eating, Horatio asked, "Would you like to tell me about what happened this afternoon?"

"What do you mean?" She remarked, standing and taking their plates and silverware and putting them in the dishwasher.

"You know what I mean, Cal. This afternoon, in your office. With Jen." he said as she finished clearing the table.

"Come on, let's go into the living room," Calleigh said, grabbing his hand, pulling him with her.Once they were seated comfortably on the couch, Calleigh started explaining. "Like I told you before, Jen is my niece. She's almost 14 years old, and just finished 7th grade. Her father is my older brother William. They live in New York, and William is a doctor and a Commander in the Navy. Up until now, he's been stationed at Bethesda Navel Hospital."

"Until now?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, that's what Jen came to talk to me about today. William has to go to Africa on assignment for the Navy, to help people there get better health care. Jen can't go with him, because, unlike William, she doesn't speak the language, and there would be too much traveling. So she needs somewhere to live. She was supposed to stay with her grandparents, her mom's parents. But her grandmother broke her hip, and they really don't want a teenager around while she's trying to heal. Right now, they're staying at the Secretariat Hotel. My parents are out, because, well, you've met them."

"I can see why they'd be out" Horatio agreed.

"And Lon and Nick, my other brothers, aren't possible either, I mean they're both single men, and they love Jen, but you can see why they wouldn't want a teenage girl hanging around. So the only possible candidate is-"

"You," he finished for her. "But, Cal, why can't Jen just live with her mother?"

"Because, Horatio," Calleigh said, "She…Madeline died when Jen was only nine years old."

"This girl's been through some tough stuff, her mother dies and then her father is shipped halfway across the world." Horatio said.

"Anyway, Horatio, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if she moved in with me."

"Calleigh," Horatio said, "of course it would be okay. Why would you think I'd have a problem with it?"

"Well, we won't be just two single people anymore, with all the time in the world to spend with each other."

"That doesn't matter, Cal, I love you and always will, no matter what." he said, giving her a kiss.

"So, I'll call William and Jen, and ask them over for dinner tomorrow, and tomorrow night, I'll tell them I'd love to have Jen come live with me. And I'd like you to be there, too, because I'd like them to meet you."

"Perfect," Horatio replied, kissing her on the mouth again. She returned the kiss eagerly, letting her hands tangle themselves in his hair. His hands slid under her shirt, caressing her back. She pulled away for an instant, saying "Should we move this somewhere else? The bedroom, perhaps?"

He just grinned at her and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway with him.

* * *

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh woke up to the bright Miami sun shining in through the window of her bedroom. She stretched, feeling Horatio's arm tighten around her waist. She flipped herself around, and gave him a kiss on the mouth, "Morning, Handsome", she remarked lazily.

Horatio stirred and opened his eyes, "Good morning, Gorgeous," he said, returning her kiss. "What time is it?"

"Umm, about six," Calleigh said, glancing at her alarm clock. "We should really get up." She writhed out of Horatio's grasp, and sat up, wrapping the sheets around herself, and got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower now. Unless, that is, you'd care to join me?" she said, walking out of the room.

His only answer was his eager scrambling out of bed and following her to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh pulled into the parking lot of the Miami Dade Crime Lab in her Hummer, Horatio right behind her in his identical vehicle. She pulled into a parking space, watching him pull in right beside her, turned off the ignition, and got out of the truck. They silently walked into the building together.

Once in the lobby, Horatio said "I'm going to go up to my office, Calleigh, I'll call you if we get a case."

"Sounds great, I'm just going to go get some paperwork done." Calleigh said heading off in one direction as Horatio walked off in another.

Calleigh walked downstairs to her office, unlocked the door, and slipped inside, shutting it behind her. She walked over to her desk, opened a drawer, took off her gun, and slipped it inside the drawer. She sat down at her desk and picked up the phone, dialing the number for the hotel Jen had given her the day before.

"Hello," Jen said as she picked up the phone in her hotel room.

"Hey, Jen, it's Calleigh." Calleigh said.

"Hey, Cal."

"Anyways, I'm calling about dinner tonight and we can discuss everything there. Come by around six."

"Is that boyfriend of yours going to be there?" Jen asked coyly, "You never mentioned to me that you were seeing someone."

"We only started dating about six months ago-"

"Six months!" Jen exclaimed, "then you should have mentioned it to me, I don't know, six months ago!"

"Well, to answer your question, yes, Horatio's going to be there."

"Great, I'd like to talk with him. He seems interesting." _Oh, he is_. Calleigh thought. "I bet Daddy would like to met him too," Jen said.

Just then Calleigh heard a beep, signaling someone was trying to call her. "Listen Jen, that's my other line, so come around at about six, you know the address, and if you have any questions, just call my cell."

"Bye."

"Bye."Calleigh pressed the call waiting button and said, "Hello, Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hey, Gorgeous." came the soft, velvety voice.

"Hey, Horatio. I called Jen, and she and her dad are coming over at about six for dinner."

"Great. Listen, the reason I called is we have a case. Should be pretty easy, hit-and-run. There's a witness, but Tripp thinks, and I quote, 'She's a few cards short of a deck', so he wants us to investigate."

"Okay, I'll meet you by the hummers in 15 minutes?" Calleigh asked.

"See you then," Horatio said, then hung up.

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio and Calleigh worked in comfortable silence that night as they prepared dinner together. They had wrapped up that afternoon's case in a couple of hours and were both pleased about it. Calleigh noticed how comfortable Horatio seemed to be in her kitchen, knowing exactly where everything was. _Well, he should be, _she realized, _he does spend an awful lot of time here. Not that I mind, _she thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Horatio asked with a grin.

"You," she replied, giving him a quick kiss, then sliding around him to check on the lasagna cooking in the oven. "I'd say it'll be done in maybe 10 or 15 minutes."

"That's when your brother and niece will probably get here, so that worked out nicely" he replied.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"Why would I have any reason to be nervous?"

"Well, you've never met any of my family before, save for my father, and now, you'll be practically living with one of them."

"I can-" he started to say, but was cut off by the doorbell.

Calleigh walked to the door and opened it. William and Jen were standing there, followed by two large, white dogs. They stepped inside, and Calleigh shut the door behind them, giving both of her relatives a hug.

She walked over to Horatio, she said, "Will, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Horatio Caine. Horatio, I'd like you to meet my brother, William Jakes. And you've already met Jen." Jen nodded in response.

Horatio extended his hand, saying "Nice to meet you."

William shook it, saying "Yeah, nice to finally meet you, too. Calleigh talks about you all the time."

"Oh, really." Horatio said coyly, glancing at Calleigh. She smiled back at him. "And who are you two?" Calleigh asked, gesturing to the dogs.

"Oh, these are my dogs. That's Harmony," Jen said, pointing to the smaller of the two dogs, "and that's Chocolate, but we call her Cocoa" she finished pointing to the other.

Then suddenly the oven dinged, signaling that the food was ready, "Well, should we eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Jen said, heading into the kitchen.

They ate, talking comfortably.

"So, Jen," Horatio asked, "What do you like to do? Do you play any sports or musical instruments?"

"Yes," Jen said, "I love figure skating. I did a lot of competition this past year. I placed first in the state championships last January."

"that's quite impressive," said Horatio. "Do you skate with a partner or solo?"

"Well, solo right now, because where I skate, you have to be in high school to skate with a partner, but I might do that in 9th grade. If I can find a suitable partner, that is"

"Jen, how long have you had your dogs?" Calleigh inquired, "Tell me a bit about them."

"Well," Jen said, "We've had them about three years, which is how old they are. They're purebred Samoyeds, which is a type of sled dog. A friend of ours breeds them, and she gave them to us as a Christmas present. They were the only two puppies in their litter."

They continued talking casually as they finished dinner. After the plates were cleared up, everyone headed into the living room. William and Jen each sat in overstuffed armchairs, Harmony at Jen's feet, and Cocoa sitting at Williams'. Horatio and Calleigh sat on the couch, his arm draped around her casually.

"So, Jen, how was school this year?" Calleigh asked, "You just got out a couple of weeks ago, correct?"

"Yep, we got out June 3rd. I loved school this year. Seventh grade was so much more fun than sixth. We went on a school trip for a week last February to Colorado to go skiing." Jen answered.

"One thing I've noticed, is that with each year, the phone bills seem to get increasingly bigger." William said laughing. Everyone else joined him in laughing.

"Dad," Jen protested, "I don't talk that much!"

"Oh, really," William said doubtfully, with a grin on his face.

"Well, Jen," Calleigh said, "I hope that next fall, you find the schools here in Miami just as good as the ones in New York. And while we might not have the best outdoor skating rinks, as you can imagine, there are plenty of indoor rinks where you could practice.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Jen asked.

"I don't know. What do you think it means?" Calleigh asked, smiling. "If you think it means I'm saying you can live here, than yes, you're correct."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jen said, running over to Calleigh and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, honey. I'd be delighted to have you here. Calleigh said. "Harmony and Cocoa too," she added, with a glance at the dogs.

"So," Jen said, "when should I move in?"

"I was thinking maybe this weekend?" Calleigh said tentatively, "Today's Thursday, so you could get your stuff down here tomorrow and unpack this weekend. You said everything in New York's all packed, and waiting to be shipped."

"You mean it? This weekend?" Jen asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I mean, William has to be in Africa by next Tuesday, so I was thinking, the sooner, the better."

"That sounds perfect," said Jen, standing up and giving her aunt another hug.

* * *

Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Jen, exactly how much stuff do you own?" Calleigh asked, as she lugged a huge box into the guest bedroom, where Jen was moving into.

"Calleigh, I need all that stuff. I very rarely buy anything I don't absolutely need." Jen answered.

"You need five huge boxes of shoes?" Horatio asked, coming up behind them, and leaning in the doorway.

"I don't have five boxes," Jen answered, "I have six. Seven if you count all the shoes I left in New York."

"Well, at least you're not as bad as Calleigh." Horatio answered, dodging the pillow Calleigh threw at his head.

William, who was coming up the stairs, got the pillow straight in the face, causing him to drop the large box he was carrying.

"Sorry William." Calleigh said, "Is that the last box?"

"Sure is," William said happily. "No more lugging 100 pound boxes of clothes up the stairs!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of Saturday and Sunday, they organized the room, unpacking all the stuff, and getting Jen settled in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So William," Horatio asked before dinner Sunday, "do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow."

"That'd be great, my flight leaves at nine" William answered, just as Calleigh called,

"Dinner's ready!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Jen was sitting on a bench on the balcony, with Harmony at her feet, when she heard Calleigh come up behind her and sit down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Calleigh asked

"Thinking." Jen replied.

"About?"

"What it'll be like here. I love you, and Horatio's really cool, but I'm still going to miss Dad a lot." she answered, stroking Harmony's silky head. "Where is Dad, exactly?"

"Inside," Calleigh said, "talking with Horatio about some medical case he had recently."

"Do you love Horatio, Cal?"

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"Have you thought about marriage, yet?"

"We haven't been dating long. We're definitely waiting awhile."

"That was one of the reasons I didn't want to live here. I didn't want to mess up your life."

"Honey, you could never mess my life up. I'm thrilled that you'll be living here. I'm not upset, not at all. Come on, lets go inside. It's kind of humid out here."

They stood up and walked back inside together.

* * *

The End!

Please review!


End file.
